


That Guy... of Gisburne

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, My Own Cotober Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Маленькие кусочки текста, добавляемые по одному в день, но не ежедневно, каждый из которых, возможно, вырастет потом в полноценную историю, а, может быть, так и останется зарисовкой или микродиалогом.It is not a collection of texts, but small pieces added one per day, but not daily, each of which, perhaps, will later grow into a full-fledged story, or may just remain a sketch or a microdialogue.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. 01.10. Гай и шериф

Роберт де Рено сказал значительно:

— Признаюсь, вы не устаете меня впечатлять, Гизборн!

— Милорд?

В голосе новоиспеченного помощника шерифа явно слышалась надежда на то, что сейчас похвалят, хотя он старательно пытался сделать непроницаемое лицо. Это он-то, ха! Да все, что он думал и чувствовал, мгновенно и легко читалось на его физиономии. 

Де Рено снисходительно усмехнулся. 

— Видите ли, ваши слова и поступки по большей части выглядят совершенно идиотскими, но потом вдруг оказывается, что мне, пожалуй, следует порой к вам прислушиваться и больше на вас полагаться. Как вам это все же удается?

Ага, вот оно! Выражения недоумения, обиды, растерянности быстро сменяли друг друга, по-настоящему забавляя шерифа.


	2. 02.10. Гай и Робин

— Локсли, ты животное! 

Робин лучезарно улыбнулся, с удовольствием разглядывая раскрасневшееся лицо и взъерошенные волосы Гая:

— То ли еще будет, Гизборн!

Гай полыхнул синевой из-под ресниц:

— Ты опасный негодяй, Робин Локсли.

Робин приблизил губы к самому уху Гая и шепнул:

— Угу. Так что сопротивление бесполезно.

— Гизборны... не сдаются, — задыхаясь, отрезал Гай и гордо выпятил подбородок.

— Вот как?! — Робин поднял бровь. — Что ж посмотрим. Держись, норманн!

Он заботливо проверил, не слишком ли туго веревки стягивают Гаю кисти, и продолжил ту пытку, которую давно мечтал применить к нему, пока не услышал с ликованием:

— О-о-о-о-о… Не смей останавливаться, мерзавец! Боже!

И сам закричал, содрогаясь от острого наслаждения, умирая и опустошаясь.


	3. 03.10. Гай и король

Среди верноподданнического хохота вдруг раздался звучный и по-прежнему молодой голос Алиеноры Аквитанской.

— Какой хорошенький! И просто пышет здоровьем и юной свежестью. Несомненно, наделал уже кучу бастардов. Вы, верно, устали от толп его бывших пассий, желающих получить компенсацию, шериф? 

Роберт де Рено почтительно наклонил голову:

— Отнюдь, миледи. Я сказал бы, что все происходит с точностью до наоборот. 

Ричард развеселился. 

— То есть горожанки и селянки недовольны, что их прелести оставлены без внимания? Непорядок.

Сделав грозное лицо, он проревел:

— Гизборн! На тебя жалуются. Говорят, что на вверенной территории ты совершенно пренебрегаешь увеличением поголовья и улучшением породы. 

Гай растерянно захлопал ресницами:

— Мой король, я... 

— Прекрати мямлить, Гизборн, и отвечай, скольких ты обрюхатил в этом месяце? 

— Г-государь! — Гай даже начал заикаться, — Как можно?! Я воин, а не...

— Ты не компетентен? Может, мне показать, как это делается? На тебе, конечно. Для большей наглядности. Как король я, пожалуй, обязан.

Королева-мать с нежным упреком взглянула на сына:

— Ричард, ты совсем смутил мальчика. 

Придворные затихли, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, продолжать ли показательно насмехаться над незадачливым рыцарем или спешно пытаться заручиться добрыми отношениями с будущим фаворитом, короля ли, королевы-матери — не все ли равно.


	4. 04.10. Гай и Робин на войне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Меня очень просили написать продолжение «Занимательной геометрии». Я и сама горела-пылала, но как-то не срослось. Может, этот кусочек сподвигнет.  
> Ноги растут отсюда: [An Intriguing Geometry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955461)

Робин сидел под деревом, ковыряя землю палкой, и мрачно разглядывал углублявшуюся в результате его трудов ямку, а Гай вышагивал перед ним туда-сюда, размахивая руками, и орал. Самое обидное, что чертов норманн был прав, так что приходилось молча терпеть разнос. Наконец, Гизборн замолчал, махнул рукой и, ссутулившись, пошел прочь. Робина по сердцу полоснуло чувством вины. Он бросился следом.

— Гай! Гай, я все понял. Прости.

— Что ты понял? — спросил Гизборн бесцветным неприятным голосом. 

Робин вздохнул.

— Ты рыцарь, я лучник из твоего отряда. Ты командуешь, я выполняю. Все идеи о тактике боя я могу обсудить с тобой до начала операции. А получив приказ, следую ему неукоснительно. Я серьезно, Гай! Больше такого не повторится.

Гизборн словно взвешивал его слова, хмуря светлые брови. Наконец лицо его прояснилось и он кивнул:

— Хорошо.

Робин просиял:

— Ну вот и отлично! Мир? А скажи, все-таки здорово я придумал с этой засадой!

Гай закатил глаза.


	5. 05.10. Гай и Филип Марк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот крохотный кусочек можно было бы назвать логическим продолжением текста «Квест: Сорвать ноттингемскую розу» ([Quest: To Pick the Nottingham Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611760)). Но вообще-то он принадлежит давно задуманной истории, где я уползаю Филипа Марка.

— О, Гай... 

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, я впился в его рот поцелуем. Наши языки встретились, ласково потерлись друг о друга. Я запустил ладонь ему в волосы, перебирая их шелк пальцами, а другой водил по плечам, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Когда их острота стала почти невыносимой, я слегка отстранился.

Мы тяжело дыша уставились друг на друга, словно видя впервые.

— Гай, радость моя.

И вот тут, наконец, он медленно и неуверенно обнял меня.


	6. 07.10. Гай и Милдред

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот эпизод станет частью цикла «Вышивка на полотне судьбы». Когда он станет полноценным рассказом, то разместится между [«Куда ведет нить судьбы»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203306) и [«Свадьба — это не праздник»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203393)

Сзади раздался тоненький вскрик, и Гай резко обернулся. Всмотревшись, он узнал в высокой тонкой фигуре, застывшей у входа, свою невесту. Гая словно кипятком обдало. Он что — вломился в ее покои? Господи, ну и позор. В голове вдруг отчетливо прозвучал ядовитый голос Роберта де Рено: «Не смогли дождаться консуммации, а, Гизборн?» Гай втянул голову в плечи. Сейчас она закричит, прибежит челядь, и будущий тесть — да он теперь и не станет зятем де Брейси — пинком вышвырнет его за ворота.

Нужно попытаться объяснить.

— Прошу простить меня, миледи! У меня в мыслях не было нанести вам оскорбление. Я... я заблудился.

Святой Гийом, что за чушь он несет! Но леди Милдред — истинная благородная норманнка! — поняла все правильно и, кажется, готова была принять его извинения.


	7. 11.10. Человек Гизборна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А этот кусочек из впроцессника про Генри Скиптона.

Робин Гуд с важностью произнес:

— Ступай и передай Гизборну...

Вот оно! Вот почему злодей его не утопил: хотел, чтобы Гай узнал о неудаче от своего человека. Все действия негодяя всегда были подчинены одной больной цели: доказать Гизборну. Все время доказать Гизборну. «Ступай», надо же! Этот грязный разбойник и впрямь возомнил себя королем.

Генри кивнул:

— Передам. Я могу ехать?

И повернул коня, не дожидаясь ответа. Поспешить в самом деле следовало.


	8. 22.10. Мама

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не оставляю надежду превратить [«Не тревожьте скелеты в своем шкафу!»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981844) в большой цикл о семейных тайнах Гизборнов, Хантингтонов и некоторых других. Вот кусочек из этого проекта.  
> I do not give up hope to transform "Don't Disturb the Skeletons in Your Cupboard!" into a large cycle about the family secrets of the Gisburnes, the Huntingdons and some others. Here is a snippet from that project.

Леди Маргарет возмущенно смотрела на захлопнувшуюся за Гаем дверь. Вот же послал Господь чадо. Вылитый Эдмунд. Орать, требовать каких-то объяснений, предъявлять претензии — разве так должно вести себя с леди почтительному сыну и благородному супругу?! Ни такта, ни сдержанности. Ах, то ли дело милый Роберт, мягкий, добрый — точь-в-точь его отец. Как славно он держал себя с ней: проявлял уважение и сочувствие, даже после того как пришлось со стыдом признаться, чья она мать. Святая Маргарита Великомученица, почему не такого сына подарил ей граф? Такого она бы любила. А Гай вырос Гизборном.


	9. 27.10. Гай и Грендель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот кусочек не вошел в мою роуд-стори «Дорога к себе». Там вообще еще довольно много невошедшего. А вошедшее можно почитать здесь: [Road to Oneself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864178)

Грендель одобрительно осмотрел высоченную, ладно скроенную фигуру Гизборна.

— А ты ничего так!.. Знаешь, я бы тебе вдул, пожалуй.

Гизборн дернулся и заметно подобрался. Огромные кулаки сжались так, что костяшки побелели. Грендель приподнял руки и выставил ладони вперед в миролюбивом жесте.

— Эй, полегче. Я пошутил, ты чего?!

Лед в светлых глазах и не думал таять.

— Как говорит де Рено, в каждой шутке есть доля шутки.

Грендель готов был дать самому себе оплеуху.

— Гай Гизборн, успокойся, наконец. Это просто фигура речи.

— То есть, у вас это все не принято.

— Не больше, чем у вас. Слыхали мы про славных рыцарей в походах… И про их оруженосцев.

Гизборн снова вскинулся:

— Я вообще-то начинал свою первую кампанию оруженосцем. А закончил рыцарем. И шпоры получил не за то, что ублажал своего лорда в постели. Или у тебя есть сомнения на мой счет?

Грендель присвистнул:

— Ты воевал?! Когда успел? Где? Ты не рассказывал.

Гизборн уже остыл.

— На Континенте. Высадились в Нормандии, шли на Тулузу. Было здорово. И города брали, и полевые сражения случались. Что так смотришь? Меня вообще именно к этому с рождения готовили, а не штрафы и недоимки выколачивать да всякий сброд по лесам гонять.

Грендель оскалился:

— Или прятаться в лесах от этого сброда.

Гизборн сверкнул глазами, но промолчал.


	10. 31.10. Гай и шериф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: S01 E05 Alan A Dale

«Ах ты ж, гнида, — думал Гай, ожесточенно растирая тело шерифа полотенцем. — Я, значит, тупой, и предложение мое дурацкое. Сам ты невежественный дурак, если не понимаешь, что с этим скотом нянчиться — только проблемы себе создавать. И можешь бесноваться сколько угодно, все равно моя идея тактически верная: это осиное гнездо надо уничтожить. Сам разве не так поступил пятнадцать лет назад, когда сжег дотла родную деревню нашей лесной Малиновки? Вместе с женщинами и детьми, между прочим, будто на вражеской территории в войну. Знаю, читал в архивах. Вот мне такое людоедство в голову бы не пришло. Что значит, я не могу навести порядок?! Да у меня бы они по струнке ходили. Соблюдали закон, чтили Бога и короля. Ты сам-то пример чего?»

Поток гневных мыслей внезапно раздробил скрипучий голос:

— Почему вы не отвечаете?

«О чем он? Вот дьявол, прослушал! А, все о деньгах, конечно. Вечно о них — любимый же предмет. Надо немедленно что-то сказать».

— Полагаю, это был риторический вопрос, милорд.

Глаза де Рено чуть не вылезли из орбит.

— Никогда ничего не «полагайте», Гизборн. Разве только вас озарит случайный проблеск ума.

Гай сжал зубы. Вот жаба. Не наквакался еще. Что ж его так разобрало сегодня? Надо перехватить инициативу. Сменить тему, заговорить о чем-нибудь неожиданном. Медленно, чтобы дрожь от обиды не прорвалась в голосе, Гай спросил: 

— А когда состоится церемония, милорд?

Помогло! Милорд чуть не подавился вином, выпучил глаза еще больше и, наконец, убрался. Гай еле сдержался, чтобы не показать ему вслед язык. Вот тебе, умник!


End file.
